War, Vacation, Love and Tragedy
by Juggalo Son Pan
Summary: The war in Iraq has affect on goku and vegeta's family...its too annoying kill!!....then after that is a vaction..and the title speaks 4 itself....hope u enjoy it!!! JSP
1. WAR

Im sooo happy!!..Finaly! A word program I can use! I can write again!! Ok people..im real sorry for the inconvenience. I havent had a computer for a long time now...but I finally got one again!...and finaly got a working word program! Yeh lotus! Lol ok...now I will update ALL my damn stories...yes!! And especialy Chihiro and Haku's first site, as I have gotten many, many reveiws asked to PLEASE UP DATE and I will also be updating FAMILY REUNION THE ULTIMATE BG &TP FANFIC EVER! And now I can! Thankyou all for the reveiws!   
Ja!  
~*Juggalo Son Pan*~  
  
War, Vacation, Love and Tradgety by Juggalo Son Pan  
  
Chapter 1 - War  
It has been about 17yrs scince Evil Buu had been destroyed. Everything has been relaxing and the Vegeta's and Son's have been living peacefully. Gohan and Videl are about to go on vacation and Vegeta, Bulma, Goku and ChiChi are also planning a vacation to somewhere interesting...  
  
CAPSULE CORP.  
"So Vegeta, honey...where do u plan on going? Somewhere appropriate?? No too hot and not too cold maybe? Somewhere romantic?" Bulma asked her beloved husband. "Well, woman...I was thinking maybe we can go to Iraq, just to help out in with this damn war, so its over...it wont take us long, and then we will be in Paris or somewhere romantic like that in no time!"  
  
Vegeta felt proud, and eager to get there and stop this lame ass battling. "Hey that isnt such a bad idea you know!" Goku agreed. "WHAT! ARE YOUS FUCKING SERIOUS!??????" Bulma screamed out. "YEH! You must be out of your minds!" ChiChi agreed with Bulma.  
  
"Fine! You bitches stay here, and we will go!" Vegeta said storming towards his room. "NO! You will get yourselves killed there!" Bulma said running after Vegeta. Goku walked towards ChiChi, put his hands on her shoulders, gave her a kiss, and a serious look.  
  
"Listen ChiChi, You dont want anymore people to die in this world do you? We can feel every loss that occurs in Iraq, we MUST put a stop to this...all we have to do is kill that damn Saddam Hussien, and the war should be over. You SHOULD know us well enough, to know that we wouldn't go and die, we are strong, and no weapon can harm us!" Goku assured her. "I know..i know.. I guess your rite, but...*sigh* I just wanted us and the Vegeta's to have a nice time...with out the kids..." ChiChi said in dissapointment. "Yeh but ChiChi, I promise to be real quick!!" Goku started to beg.   
  
At that moment, Vegeta and Bulma came from their room arguing. "Come on Kakarot! Before she locks me up somewhere!" Vegeta called, as he stormed out of the house. "Ok coming!" Goku yelled. "Love you!" Goku said and kissed ChiChi goodbye.  
  
"Those too are really getting desperate for a fight, because of the lack of enemies. They need to learn that they ARE allowed to relax with their friggin family's!!!" Bulma said seriously pissed. "Hm yeh..i need a drink....." ChiChi said, then went for the "special" fridge of ALCOHOL....(mwahaha)  
  
IRAQ  
Moments later, Goku and Vegeta arrive in Baghdad, Iraq. Soldiers where scattered around the place and missiles flew past them from every direction. They landed in front of a still open store and looked around. "So where IS Saddam?" Goku asked dumbfounded. "How the fuck shpuld I know!" Vegeta snapped back. "Meh..lets just check some things out...maybe we can sence his evil ki energy..?" Goku suggested. "Fine...but we must hurry up, Bulma has promised me a good time if im back in less then 3hrs!"   
  
After about ½ an hour Goku began sencing a very evil ki coming from the only store open's basement. "Vegeta! This way! I think I sence him!" Goku said excitedly. "This better be him goddamn it, i'm hoping for extra time so I can book a hotel in Paris!" Vegeta said storming inside with Goku.  
  
With one blast of ki, Vegeta was in and out of there in no time. Goku didn't even get to see it happen. "Uh...you get him Vegeta???" Goku asked. "Nah..i checked the bodies..he wasnt in there...just some other evil guy..um you know...the one with a turban..Osama Bin Laden...He's gone...But thats not the point! I want Saddam to die!" Vegeta got real piised off flew away, Goku tagged behind...  
  
CAPSULE CORP.  
"They better be ok...Im putting the news on." Bulma turned on the TV, switched it to ABC, and sat down on the couch with ChiChi. NEWS REPORTER: "...and just monents ago, the only store that was open in Baghdad, Iraq has been destroyed. Two, what seems like, flying people, have actually KILLED the evil Afgahnistani, Osama Bin Laden. It is reported that they are actually out to kill the most evil one, Saddam Hussein, to end this war..."  
  
"Thats was quick! In ½ an hour one of the terrorists is already destroyed!" ChiChi, was pleased. "Yes!!!" Bulma ½ whispered...remembering her deal with Vegeta....*only 2 ½ hrs to wait...if he hurry's!* Bulma thought to herself. "Wow! Bulma! They'd be back, and our vacation can start sooner than we thought! Paris here we come!!" ChiChi squealed with excitement.  
  
IRAQ  
Vegeta and Goku walked to a small fun park..(y its there...i dont know) any way, they stopped for some fairy floss, when Vegeta noticed a roller coaster going. After it stopped he went to check it out, as he had felt a sort of evil ki. Then there he was, Saddam Hussein himself. Just one blast...Pow! And.....YEH.... he's finaly gone!!!!!!!!!! Yeh! " Woa Vegeta your in a hurry arnt you?" Goku asked Vegeta. " He he.. Of course! Now quick.. We gotta get to Paris, for a hotel!" Vegeta and Goku got there in no time, booked a luxury hotel, came back to Capsule corp, and went inside.  
  
CAPSULE CORP.  
"VEGETA!!!!!!! YOUR BACK!" Bulma screeched and hugged him tightly. "Hehe..yes and I was gone for only 2hrs!" Vegeta winked and took Bulma up to their room.  
  
"Hey Goku! The war is over! Thanks to you and vegeta..." ChiChi said. "Uh..yup..Sooo...ready for Paris? We gotta be there in an hour." Goku said. "HUH?? What? Really!!! YEY! I cant wait!..come on we gotta get home to start packing!" ChiChi grabbed goku by the arm and took him home.  
  
THE SONS  
ChiChi grabbed things from every drawer and chucked em in a huge suitcase. Gohan knocked on the door and came in with Videl. "Hey mum! Where are you off to?" Gohan asked. "Oooo!! Your father and Vegeta have booked a hotel in Paris!!" ChiChi squealed in excitment. "Really? WOW! Your sooo lucky! Gohan is taking me to the beach house hotel on our island! And Pan, Goten, Trunks, Marron and Bra are all going to camp out on the beach!" Videl said also excited. " Really! I miss that old place!" ChiChi said. Goku came to see his son and daughter in law. "Hi guys! Sorry but we really gotta get going! We cant be late into the hotel!" Goku said and quickly got all the stuff, and ChiChi, and rushed off to get Vegeta and Bulma. "Uh...o..ok...." Gohan said, stunned look on his face. "Man...maybe we better get them kids...then there's more of a holiday for us all." Gohan suggested, and went to the 'kids' area...the skate park...  
  
*YEH!!! Stretch...yawn..arr...theres the first chappy of my new story done! Sorry if anyone was possible offended by the Saddam Hussein or Osama Bin Laden stuff...its this damn war that's influencing me....anyways...i hope u liked it...its kinda a warm up story, so I can do a heap of updating on the other story's....well cya's! Plz reveiw!!*   
~*Juggalo Son Pan*~ 


	2. Vacation

Chapter 2 - Vacation  
  
After a few hours of having to travel in a beat up old car, 5mins in a leaky boat and 20mins walking, Gohan,Videl, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Goten and Marron all finaly arrived at the beach house. Ok kiddies were off to the hotel, be back in about a week or two. Ok?" Gohan told the group and he and Videl waved goodbye, and flew off.   
  
The group just dtood there a while thinking about how theek will go. Marron *snaped* and ran off.   
  
"OH NO!" Marron said to herself. "There is only like 2 guys! And 3 girls! I have to get some one before one of the others do! Damn it...Hmm..i'll attempt Goten first...which means i'm in competition with Bra-san...i dont think Pan-san would want her Uncle...Mwhaha...this better work out!" Marron ran back to the group picked up her bags and said, "Come on guys! Lets get in side and make ourselve at home!" She nudged Goten on the way in and gave him a wink.  
  
Inside, there was food already packed by Trunks, beds made by Bra, and Pan had sorted out which room is the guys and which is the girls.  
  
It was alomost night, so Marron thought that maybe she can get Goten to start up a fire. "Hey, um Goten-kun....could you help me get a fire started??" Marron puppy eyed him and held his arm. "Uh...sure.." He replyed and got a pile of ready chopped wood from next to the indoor fire place and went out side.   
  
"Nice night isn't it Goten?" Marron began conversation as she sat down on a log and watched Goten struggle to start a fire. "Yeh.." He said as he threw away the burn out matches.   
  
INSIDE  
"Hey Pan-san!! Where the hell is your Uncle! Its dinner time!" Bra called out to Pan, whom was with her new friend... "How would I know...maybe he's out side with Marron!" "God..I hate her...Ok you two get your food ready ey, and i'll get them."   
  
Bra walked out side, looked around until a few blinking flashes were in sight. "HEY!! GOTEN! MARRON! FOODS READY!" Bra called out. "OK..BE THERE IN A MOMENT!" Marron replyed, watching Bra go back inside.  
  
"Yes! Food..gotta go!" Goten started to run out, but then was stopped by the tug on his shirt. "Why are you in such a hurry to go in..Goten?" Marron pulled him close to her face and gave him a 'you just want her.. dont you' look. "Uh..Food is ready..and I am STARVING!" Goten chuckeled and tried to turn and leave again. Marron pulled the shirt harder and it began to rip a little.  
  
"Marron, come on the food will get cold!" Goten began to whine. "Goten..." Marron had him close and she looked all serious yet loving. "Uh..yeh?" Goten began panicing, as he's never liked her before...and never knew she liked him. He just wanted his food! Marron pulled his collar down so his face was in front of hers. "Dont..go..just..yet" She said, and kissed Goten for a while.  
  
As Marron was giving Goten just what she wanted (the kiss) Pan came out side to see why Goten hasn't already devoured the entire food supply. "HEY!! UNCLE GOTEN! WHERE ARE YA!?" Pan called out to the night. "Hmm..where is the fire that he was gonna light??" "GOTEN-SAN! FOOD'S ALMOST GONE!" With that, Pan gave up and went back inside.   
  
When Goten herd that, he had enough of this bullshit. "Marron...listen! I want my food! And I DONT want you!" He told her, done up his button up shirt and ran for inside. "G..g..g.Goten-kun??" Marron was wide eyed, and shocked.   
  
When her sences came back...she bursted out into tears. "ARGH! NO!!!!!!!Waa!!!!!!!!!" Marron was over the top upset and heartbrocken. "Rrr*sniff* O well..one gone! But there is still Trunks left!!" Marron wiped away the tears and walked off up to the beach house.  
  
Ok yeh..i know...the "original" beach house like in my other fic, but any ways..its a little weird and interesting, but anywho...this IS my warm up story...next up is the updating of my other ficci's! Ja ne!  
~*Juggalo Son Pan*~ 


	3. Love pt 1

Chapter 3 - Love  
Marron walked up the steps and sat on the verander. "Man...i thought he'd go for me!..Damn..He must like Bra! Haha! Yeh thats it!...and Pan...i musnt let her get Trunks-kun!" After planning her evil plan, Marron got up and went inside.   
  
The lights were off, and the widescreen TV was on. They were watching Pan's new DVD, 8Mile..(man I love that...EMINEM rules the world!) "Hey why didn't you's tell me that you were watching a movie?" Marron asked. "No one answered, except Trunks turned around with sympathy in his face. "Oh..kay...fine...I'll just go to my room." Marron said trying hard to sound upset, to get Trunks' attention.  
  
Trunks got up and went to see Marron. He knocked on the door, herd a "yeh..." And went in. "Woa man...!!" Trunks said, as he looked at Marron and began to walk out. "Trunks!" Marron said, getting his attention. "Hey, dont mind my nighty, i'll cover up." Marron assured him and got a robe to put on over the, small..skimpy..Pj's.  
"Uh..huh.." Trunks turned back around and then went over to Marron. "Hey Marron, I know your upset, but what you did, kinda shocked Goten. Dont be sad..ok?" Trunks tried to cheer her up. "Yeh..well..i was only trying..and ..and.." Marron burst out into ½ fake tears, to get Trunks to stay a while.  
  
"Hey man, come on..dont be like that! Its ok..im here.." Trunks thought about what he said, and slowly got up to leave. "NO!..uh..i mean..no..please stay?" Marron Begged. *this is my chance* Marron got up and hugged Trunks and kept her fake tears flowing.   
  
*Crap..i dont want anything to do with her...i know i'll raise my Ki so some one will come in!* Trunks thought to himself, and began raising his Ki. As he was doing this Marron began to get a little closer and, a little close in some places..(hehehe) Moments later Pan walked in and looked at Marron. "Hey Slut! Are you trying to get on with everyone??? Get out Bitch!" Pan yelled, and Marron ran out, and out of the house in 2 seconds.  
  
"Oh Pan-Chan!! Thankyou thankyou thankyou!!" Trunks said giveing Pan a big friendly hug. "That's Ok man, why did you come in here in the first place?" "Oh, well she really looked upset, then it turned out she was just trying to make me feel bad for her...*shudders*"  
  
"Woa..she tries too hard...she's gotta learn that she just cant have.. who ever when ever...shes gotta be normal and let love come to her!!!" Pan got pissed off just thinking of the slut.  
  
"Your pissed girl!" Trunks laughed and they went back to the loungeroom to find Goten and Bra, now an official couple, making out on the lounge. Pan and Trunks gave eachother a look and giggled to themselves and each took a chair and kept watching the movie.  
  
* hehehe....man im evil 2 marron..she sucks ass...2bcontinued!*  
Ja!  
~*JuggaloSonPan*~ 


End file.
